


His Desire

by Alondere



Series: From My Requests! [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Remus Lupin, But the request was Remus in a dress, Crossdressing, Dom Sirius Black, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Remus Lupin, Teasing, Top Sirius Black, Vibrators, but not really, i know this wasn’t the original request, stilettos, stripper remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: Sirius asks Remus to dance for him.  Remus is reluctant at first, but Sirius warms him up to the idea.  Well, more like he bribes him.(Takes place in seventh year)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From My Requests! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	His Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberlune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlune/gifts).



“No!”

Sirius leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek. “Come on, baby! I’ve been fantasizing about it, ever since you told me you could dance.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “My mother taught me square dancing, that’s all I know!”

Sirius pouted at Remus, rubbing his stomach. “Please?”

“No, I don’t want to!”

Sirius got on top of Remus and smiled at him, trying for a different tactic. “I'll do something for you,” he purred.

He rolled his hips, punctuating the sentence with Remus’ moan.

“I want it so bad, Moony. Don’t you want to give me what I want? Didn’t we sign a contract, saying you would?”

Remus moaned and shut his eyes. “I couldn’t,” he begged.

“What do you want, Moony? Do you want to top?”

Remus shook his head. Sirius smiled widely. “Mm, do you still want that three way?”

Remus shut his eyes and blushed. Sirius smirked and licked the shell of his ear. “I’ll talk to James if you do this for me. As long as we team up on you, I don’t see why not. As long as I’m not fucking my brother. He’s been wanting his shot at you since he walked in to my hand in your cute arse and your pretty face all screwed up in pleasure and pain, covered in tears, your cock tied up as tight as your hands and feet. Hm? Will you do it?”

Remus moaned. That sounded heavenly, Remus couldn’t help but nod. “Will you two be rough?”

Sirius laughed in Remus’ ear and kissed it. “When am I not? I’ll tell him you can take it, he’ll love it.”

Remus shivered and Sirius kissed him. “Only if you do it for me.”

Remus sighed and moaned. “Why would you want that?”

“Why do you want to be tag teamed?”

Remus squirmed and got up. “When?”

Sirius smiled. “We’ll make Peter and James leave tomorrow night. Go to sleep, you won’t regret it.”

Remus whimpered and blushed, he didn’t want to do this.

—

Sirius smirked at Remus from his chair, his legs were spread and he was leaning back. Remus was leaning on the pole. He was wearing a short black dress that just flowed out around his mid thighs, creating a skirt, fishnets, a red thong, with a red cock ring beneath it, a small black vibrating butt plug, and red stilettos. The dress was tight around his torso, it was easy to get off, it had short sleeves that came off his shoulders. His lips were painted crimson.

“I don’t wanna,” he whined.

Sirius shrugged. “James agreed.”

Remus whined again. “Why this?”

Sirius leaned forward and dragged his eyes up Remus’ body. “Those tights accent your legs so well. Paired with such a short dress and such tall heels. Your arse looks delectable. Come on, dance for me.”

Remus buried his face in his hands as Sirius turned on the music. “Don’t smudge your lipstick, that’s mine to smudge.”

Remus looked up and met Sirius’ eyes. “Fine,” he gripped the pole, one hand above the other.

He hoisted himself up, twirling on the pole in a way that made the skirt lift, exposing the tops of his thighs.

Sirius groaned and leaned back, rubbing himself through his trousers. He watched Remus hook his legs on the pole and hold himself up.

That’s right, Remus liked to run, he went out every morning. Sirius remembered trying to run with him once, but he got tired, Remus went back to him three hours later, covered in sweat that Sirius licked from him drop by drop later. Point was, his legs were strong, could hold up more than his own weight.

Remus let one leg fall next to his head, exposing the thong Sirius put him in. Sirius stared, his hunger evident, and he knew Remus would take the opportunity to tease him. That was fine, Sirius would tease Remus, too.

Remus let himself down, rolling his hips with the music, letting his hand drag up the skirt, exposing half of his arse.

“Fu-uck.”

Remus grinded on the pole. Sirius stared at his cock hungrily and looked up at him. “Come to me, puppy.”

Remus smirked and got on the floor, crawling slowly to the chair. Remus came between his legs and propped himself up on them. As Sirius’ hands came up to touch Remus, he grabbed his wrists, his eyes glowing with mischief.

“You can’t touch the dancers in a club. Follow the rules or I may just have to stop.”

Sirius’ smirk faded. Remus smiled at him and scrambled into his lap, dragging his hands up and down his chest. He couldn’t let himself get punished yet. “These are very bothersome,” he purred into Sirius’ ear, he felt Sirius’ cock, hard, beneath his own.

Sirius didn’t reply as Remus started unbuttoning his shirt.

Remus rolled his hips to the beat and lightly dragged his lips along Sirius’ jaw. Sirius was goo beneath him. 

He propped himself on the arms of the chair and brought his leg up to Sirius’ shoulder, pushing his head down onto his crotch.

Remus felt him inhale, loved making Sirius come undone like this, just to be bratty, knowing Sirius would take back control just as fast. Remus let his head go and got down.

Sirius watched him stand up and bend over in front of him, his arms coming to either arm of the chair. He leaned in to Sirius, who smirked up at him and put his hand in his jacket.

Remus almost fell forward as Sirius pressed the button on the remote that Remus forgot about.

“Oh... Merlin,” he whispered.

Sirius smirked at him and pushed him forward, watching him stumble in the eight inch heels.

“Keep going.”

Remus whined and felt the plug stop vibrating. Sirius watched him get back on the pole, watched his legs get back in place, the dress lift up a bit. The thong highlighted his arse perfectly, Sirius’ face would be buried in it by the end of the night. Remus twisted on the pole to the beat and made the skirt twirl around his thighs.

Remus made sure he was still going to the beat, and he got off. He started dancing on the floor and watched Sirius’ eyes go dark with lust. He bent over, not facing Sirius, and dragged the skirt up.

Sirius growled and, before Remus knew what was happening, got Remus in the chair.

Remus stared up at Sirius, who stared down at him lasciviously.

He got on his knees before Remus and flipped the skirt up. Before Remus could stop him, he ripped the tights and pulled the thong aside.

“Sirius!”

Sirius glared up at him, Remus closed his eyes. “Didn’t know we’d entered a scene. Sir.”

Sirius smirked up at Remus and lowered his mouth to his cock. Remus’ head fell back and he moaned in a high voice. “Uugh.”

Sirius smirked and started blowing Remus, his tongue tickling his tip and tracing the sensitive vein there.

Remus moaned and tried to move his hips. Sirius held them down, his nose buried in the curls at the base of Remus’ cock.

Sirius hummed happily, making Remus try to buck his hips up. Sirius smirked and let his head up.

Remus whined. Sirius gave him a sharp smile and climbed into his lap.

“Hngggh!”

Sirius ground his hips down and twisted his hands in his skirt. Remus sighed and tried to move again, he needed more friction.

Sirius rolled his eyes fondly and started moving his hips even more, so Remus started to let his head fall back.

Sirius grabbed his hair and he cried out and looked up at Sirius, his eyes wide. “Don’t make me whip you. Keep eye contact.”

Remus nodded and stared up at Sirius. Sirius’ hand went to the back of his neck, squeezing.

Remus felt bruises on his neck under Sirius’ fingers. Sirius’ other hand found his cock, stroking it.

“S-sir.”

Sirius licked his throat and sucked his pulse point. He started the butt plug again and let Remus struggle beneath him. Sirius kept going, starting to scratch at Remus’ arms and leaving red lines there, just to know he could do it.

He ripped apart the fishnets some more and let his hands wander under them. He was taking what he owned and letting Remus have the best and worst parts of it. If he was good, Sirius would give him more.

Sirius smirked and let Remus up again. Remus stood up shakily. “Strip, keep the dress and panties on.”

Remus started with the shoes, still trying to keep going to the beat of the music. As he got them off, before Sirius frowned. “Keep the heels on.”

Remus whined. “Why, sir?”

Sirius stood up and crossed over to him. “I want them on you,” he stopped to turn Remus around and spank his arse once, “Don’t question me.”

Remus moaned, his back arching like a cat’s in heat, his hands on the pole. “Yes, sir.”

Sirius laughed into his ear and played with the dress, letting the skirt lift.

“I love this on you,” he whispered in Remus’ ear, “This is _not_ the last time we do this.”

Remus nodded. “Anytime you want, sir.”

Sirius laughed in his ear and kissed it. “You were so adverse before.”

Remus let his head fall to the side. Sirius’ hand went up his inner thigh, brushing the skirt.

“Please,” his legs were shaking and so was his entire torso, “I need—”

“You need nothing,” Sirius interrupted coldly, “You don’t even need what I choose to give you, understand?”

Remus nodded, adding, “Yes, sir.”

Sirius smirked and ran his hands over Remus’ body while he got the fishnets off. As soon as the heels were back on, he placed Remus’ hands on the pole, making him grab it. He pulled his legs out, bending him over.

“Love you like this.”

Remus whined and let his legs spread obediently. Sirius ran his finger up and down the cleft of his arse, teasing Remus.

“Stay in position.”

Remus nodded and pressed his forehead to the pole as he felt Sirius kneel down behind him, pulling the thong aside. Sirius pulled the plug out in one quick yank, leaving Remus gasping and empty.

Remus felt his face press into his arse and moaned as he felt his tongue start to press into him.

Sirius hummed, testing Remus’ will to stay still, and started moving his tongue, building up a steady rhythm in and out of Remus’ clenching walls. His licked and sucked, making Remus want to move into his mouth.

Sirius added a finger, twisting it and feeling Remus tremble. He pulled away and added another finger, moving them both quickly in and out of Remus.

He spread and twisted them forcefully, the butt plug was barely as wide as his finger. Remus was extremely lubed up, it was dripping from his arse.

It was almost like Remus was wet for him. He was still getting the burning sensation, but he wasn’t getting hurt.

Just how Remus liked it.

Sirius shoved another finger in. Remus whimpered, Sirius was still playing with the skirt.

He just looked so _hot_ in it, Sirius couldn’t help it. He liked lifting it up, he liked how long it made Remus’ legs look. When Sirius let the skirt go, Remus’ erection popped it forward a little. His slender and trimmed waist was highlighted perfectly by the dress’ pinched waist. His shoulders looked like they were crafted to be seen with the sleeves on the dress hanging off of them. Remus’ back was arched perfectly, the dress showed just the top of it.

He leaned down and bit Remus’ shoulder. Remus closed his eyes and whined as Sirius left a painful bruise, moving to the next area.

“Shh, there’s no one to pretend you hate this for.”

Remus pushed his arse out more as Sirius added yet another finger. Remus tried not to whine, but it started in his throat and he couldn’t stop it. Sirius slapped his arse and let Remus yelp.

Sirius started pumping his four fingers in and out of him, not being at all careful with him. Remus closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the mingled pleasure and pain. He existed for nothing but this, nothing but Sirius. 

Sirius grabbed his waist and pulled him back again.

He blinked up at Sirius.

“Bed.”

Remus nodded and walked to the bed, Sirius behind him.

“How do you want me?”

“On your back, take the knickers off slowly, let me see it peel away from your cock, I know it’s wet.”

Remus whined and started to take off the knickers, Sirius watched lustfully as Remus slowly took them off. He saw strings of precum on the thong as Remus pulled it down his legs and over the heels.

Sirius took them and licked at the puddle of precum, keeping eye contact with Remus. When he was done, he shoved them into Remus’ mouth, making sure he tasted the puddle on the front.

“Good boy. You deserve a reward, for being so good for me and doing what I ask.”

Remus moaned as the ring was taken off.

“You’re trained well enough to keep from coming, aren’t you?”

Remus nodded, a muffled _yes, sir_ sounding from his mouth.

“Good boy. Let’s see how long you can last.”

Remus whimpered as Sirius pushed his cock into Remus. He felt his legs thrown over Sirius’ shoulders and his dress lifted up.

“Oh, fuck, you look so damn hot. Don’t think I’ll last too long.”

Sirius leaned over Remus and kissed him, over the knickers. They were both panting, Sirius ripped out the knickers and kissed him fully.

He moved his hips without any pause, starting at an unforgiving pace that made Remus sob, pleasure running up and down his spine from his arse. He breathed into Remus’ mouth, lost in the sound of the slap of skin on skin, his balls slapping Remus’ arse and providing extra stimulation. He angled his hips and started slamming into Remus’ prostate. Remus almost screamed, moaning uncontrollably.

Sirius smirked into his mouth and the door opened.

“Get the fuck out!”

The door closed. Remus stared up at Sirius, who smirked and said, “Probably— ungh, James again.”

Remus whined at the thought while Sirius smirked, because both of their cocks were twitching.

Sirius leaned down and licked the shell of his ear before whispering, “We’ll whip you together, with those rods I got the other day. He’ll kiss you, he’s been wanting that for a while. I’ll let him touch you however he wants, you know that how you want it won’t matter.”

Remus whimpered and Sirius growled in his ear, “Come, before I don’t let you.”

Remus came on command, like he always did, it seemed to pulse through his stomach, arms, and legs, spraying onto his skirt. Sirius came into him with a grunt, licking at his neck.

“Good boy.”

He pulled out and collapsed next to Remus. He seemed to switch off the other personality. It was time to care for Remus, his personal favorite part.

He pulled Remus into his chest and pet his hair, running his hand over his clothed back.

Remus was trying to tuck himself into Sirius’ body, humming as he found a nice pocket.

“You don’t want to shower?”

Remus shook his head, hugging Sirius as close to himself as he could.

Sirius smiled down at him with the most love he’d ever felt and waved his hand to the door, something he’d grown accustomed to doing when Remus was like this.

It was James and Peter. “I-is that a dress?”

Sirius nodded and waved his hand at the pole, making it disappear. James’ eyes found it, his face slack jawed.

Remus tucked himself closer to Sirius, who pet his hair and kissed his forehead. “You need some water?”

Remus nodded, not even opening his eyes. Sirius summoned a water glass and the water and poured it for him.

Remus sat up a little and drank it, Sirius made sure he drank it all. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

Remus nodded as Peter and James stared at the heels, the panties, the cock ring, and the plug.

“Merlin, Remus actually likes this sort of thing?”

Sirius smiled and kissed Remus, who sighed happily and laid his head down on the pillow.

“Just as much as I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this, I didn’t know if it was at all good! Idk, I feel like I’m just not writing smut as good anymore! I may have to read some more, see what I’m missing! Anyway, I hope you, at least, enjoyed it! This was fun to write, and it gave me more ideas if anyone wants to read them!💜


End file.
